User blog:YouTubeKorea/'Hiders' Season 1 Episode Eight
"So what do we do now?" Dan said. He and Jorn, his "pet" sloth, were looking down at the now-dead body of Matthew, Jorn's late boyfriend. He had passed away due to the fact that metal, sharp keys are inedible. "Well, since this bitch is dead, we need to get rid of the body." "And how do you suggest we do that?" "Well," Jorn said while crossing his arms, "I once watched a YouTube video that gives us tips on covering up a murder--" "This isn't murder," Dan shot back, "...this was...almost nearly suicide!" Jorn scoffed. "So yeah, as I recall, the video gives us some ways to get rid of a body. Hmm...I can't seem to remember properly." "And why is that?" "I was giving some whores a huge facial when I was watching that." "Is that even possible?" "If you're a sex machine like me, then it's a piffle." Dan scowled. Jorn wasn't getting how serious the situation was. Someone died! And Jorn was there, talking about his past sex experiences. "Just..." Dan said while calming himself down, "just try ''to remember." Jorn thought hard for a moment. Then he snapped his fingers. "Aha! The first step to cover up a murder was "Uhh...what does that mean?" Dan asked. "It means," Jorn said while cracking a mischievous smile and rubbing his hands together, "ask them if they are dead." "wut" Jorn rushed over to Matt's yellow, dead body. Then he shouted to the face, "EXCUSE ME! ARE YOU ACTUALLY DEAD?" Dan was just about to stop Jorn from causing any more commotion when a barely audible voice said, ''"Yes, I am, no thanks to you fgts." Dan and Jorn both looked up. And there was Matt, hovering in the air. Well, a transparant, lifeless ghost of Matt, anyway. "What the--" Jorn uttered, "did I drink too much?" "No, no, I can see him too." Dan replied. Instinctively, he straightened his bowtie. He cleared his throat. Then he said, "Uhh...hello, dear Ghost of a Rat--" "Shut up, don't even talk to me, because of you fucktards, I'm now dead and transparant!" Matt shot back. "Well excuse me," Dan replied a bit cockily, "I didn't beg you to try to consume my key." Then he remembered. The key! ''That yellow rat swallowed the key! It wasn't even Dan's! "Look, let's not get into any dispute just yet." Dan said to Matt. ''"What do you propose we do now, Chinny?" "See, you died because you swallowed a key, right?" "Yeah. It was shiny and it was metal. What else is more edible-looking than that?" "OK, anyway," Dan waved his hand, "but the key's still in your dead body, right?" "Yess...." "So I can't take it out!" Matt looked puzzled for a moment. Then he made an O-face, as if he understood. "Ohh....yeah, sorry about that." Dan sighed. Just then, Jorn, who was quiet until now, said, "Hey! I know a person who could dissect this body and stuffz. He's an expert in rats." Dan turned around. Finally, ''he thought as he rushed over to Jorn, ''Jorn actually said something useful! "And who might that be, Jorn?" "I don't know his real name, but he goes as the codename Noah . I've seen him a few times before. Be warned, he's a bit...creepy." "Where is he?" "Uhh...I think he works in this place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza..." "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? But that's where Laura works!" "Who's Laura?" "Uhh....nevermind." Just then, Dan's window shattered into a million pieces as a blinding bright ray of red/white/blue light zapped into the room. It crackled and made a noise Dan had never heard before. The ray of light went close to Matt, and when it did, Matt let out a yelp and disappeared out of the room through the window. The ray of light followed him. "No, Matt! Don't GOOOOO" Jorn yelled. He ran after him and tried to jump out of the window. "Don't!" Dan yelled as he held him back. The ray of light stopped its buzzing and crackling and disappeared. Dan and Jorn lied on the ground, breathing heavily. Just then, a gloved hand grabbed the edge of the shattered window, and lifted the rest of the body up. Dan squinted to see who it was. "Mr. Anson?" "That's Jude for you, Lee, now that we're not in school." Dan looked at Jude up and down. He had on a weird beige suit with black gloves and boots. Dan saw that there was a nametag. Written in red, capital letters were 'ANSON'. There was also a sign on the arm. He took a look at that. Then Dan realized that Jude was now wearing big, round glasses, an accessory he never wore in school. "Well, Lee, stop gawking," Jude talked to Dan, "and tell me." As he said this, Jude pulled out a device that kept beeping. It had what looked like "wings" that illuminated on and off. "Have you seen any ghosts?" "Uh..." "But the answer's obvious, isn't it, Lee? Because if there wasn't ''a ghost, I wouldn't have wasted energy on my proton pack shooting at nothing." He took a look at Jorn, who was having a boner. "Is this the ghost?" Jude asked as he took out his beeping machine again, "Hmm...no, it isn't. That stuffed sloth looks perfectly alive, by the way. Fascinated." Jorn started to move, but Dan gave him the ''If-You-Move-I-Will-Detach-Something-From-You ''stare. Then he looked back at Mr. Anson. "Yeah, I acquired that stuffed animal in remarkable circumstances. What do you make of the totle?" "Of the sloth?" Jude looked at him in light surprise. "Yeah," Dan answered as if this was obvious, "every stuffed animal needs a good title." Jude smirked. "Stuffed animals aren't paintings, you know," he said. Then he looked at Jorn again. "You know, a fitting title just came into mind." "What's that?" "'Furry Pedophile'." Dan laughed. Jude did too. A little. Then the machine in his hand started to beep again. "Whoops, the ghost is now on the run. Must go, Lee. Have a good night." "You...smashed my window." Jude looked at the disabled window as if he just found out this. His face was struck in awe. Then he gasped, and said, "So proton rays ''can ''cause effect on inanimate objects. Enlightening!" As he started to jump out of the window, Jude looked back. "Hey, Lee." "Yes?" "I didn't know collecting stuffed animals was your hobby." Dan smiled his best fake smile. "What's your hobby, Mr. Ans--I mean, Jude?" Jude thought for a moment. "I collect potatoes, rats, and armpit hair." Then he jumped out of the window. Jorn stopped pretending to be stuffed. He sighed, then plopped down on Dan's bed. "Man, that dude was stupid as fuck. ''Furry Pedophile? I only rape girls over the age of 18!" Dan lay down on the bed, next to Jorn. He thought for a moment. I didn't know life was this weird. Then he went to sleep. He would deal with Mom about the broken window tomorrow. TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE 9 Did you like it? Yes No Are you excited for Episode 9? Yea Nu Category:Blog posts